1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glossy composition containing aromatic oils thickened with a novel thickener, this composition being intended in particular for the cosmetics and/or dermatological fields. More especially, the invention relates to a make-up composition for the skin and/or mucous membranes such as the lips and the inside of the lower eyelids of human beings. The invention also relates to a use of this composition and to a cosmetic process to treat, make up and/ or care for the skin and/or mucous membranes. This composition can be in the form of a stick or dish, a soft paste or alternatively a relatively thickened oily liquid. It constitutes in particular a lip product, a foundation, an eye liner, a concealer product, an eye shadow or an antisun product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In cosmetic or dermatological products, it is common to find a thickened liquid fatty phase; this is particularly the case in anhydrous exfoliants, care gels or ointments, solid compositions such as deodorants, balms and lipsticks. Thickening of the oils (or of the phases which are liquid at room temperature) makes it possible in particular to limit the exudation of the oils from the solid compositions and, in addition, in the case of lipsticks, to limit or even totally prevent the migration of the coloured film in the wrinkles and fine lines around the lips. This problem of migration also exists, to a lesser extent, in the products used around the eyes.
To overcome these problems, use has usually been made of waxes or fillers. However, these waxes and fillers have a tendency to make the composition matt, which is not always desirable, since women are increasingly seeking a glossy lipstick which does not exude and does not migrate.
One of the known techniques for increasing the gloss of a make-up or care product is to increase the proportion of the oily phase at the expense of the particulate phase, the latter moreover needing to be as dispersed as possible, since poor dispersion of the pigmentary particles can lead to a non-uniform film on the lips, giving a relatively unaesthetic appearance. Furthermore, too low an amount of pigments often leads to a film which does not cover well. In addition, the composition's gloss has a tendency to decrease over time, in particular on account of the poor staying power of the film over time.
It is moreover known to thicken oils (or, in general, fatty phases which are liquid at room temperature) with polymeric thickeners and in particular polyolefins. Unfortunately, these known oil thickeners must be used in large amount in order to obtain effective thickening. However, too large an amount of thickener gives the composition, when it is intended for the cosmetics field, insufficient cosmetic properties, and in particular a sticky feel and a lack of slipperiness, these drawbacks potentially being very annoying, or even offputting.
It has been discovered, surprisingly and unexpectedly, that it is possible to obtain glossy and stable cosmetic compositions in the form of a gel, stick or supple paste having satisfactory cosmetic properties, by means of a specific liquid fatty phase thickened with a specific thickener. This composition makes it possible in particular to solve the drawbacks mentioned above.